


Droning

by glassgoblin



Series: Random Rogues [194]
Category: Star Wars Legends: X-wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbie has a habit that drives Wes crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Droning

For someone who was usually so quiet, Hobbie had moments of volume. Usually when he was yelling at Wes about something. There were other moments too, some barely audible and others of exuberance. This was one of the former and Wes kept giving him dirty looks with the hope that the droning would stop.

“Wedge! Make Hobbie stop. He’s driving me crazy.” Wes frowned, he was already as far away from his friend as he could be at the table, on the opposite side.

Wedge laughed, “Serves you right for all the times you drove him crazy then.”

“If you can’t concentrate on a game when he hums, how can you concentrate during mission when he’s in your ear constantly?” Tycho grinned, laying down another winning hand.

“You’re just saying that because you hadn’t won a game in weeks before now.” Wes winced as Hobbie kicked him under the table.

“Stop whining and deal with it Wes, you know I’ve tried to stop, it’s just reflex now.” Hobbie laid his own cards down, not as good as Tycho’s but they had been pretty good, and Wes looked at his own dismal hand.

“Maybe I need to find some kind of trick to help me concentrate too.” Wes thought for a moment, “Ewok counting? No. Tapping? No. The power of the dance? Probably wouldn’t work in the cockpit.”

Wedge narrowed his eyes, “Maybe I should have Luke teach you to meditate. Silently.”

Wes pouted, “If Hobbie gets to be noisy, then I should be allowed to do the same.”

Tycho poked Wes’s shoulder, “Hobbie is nearly silent. Nothing you do is that low-key.”

 

 


End file.
